fb_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler Hale
Origins Tyler Hale's original body was born on Feburary 9, 2523. His parents were part of the toxic empire, Their names were Artemis, his father, and Hope, his mother. Tyler was abducted at age 6 and became a Spartan II. In 2552 Tyler was the last person to escape planet Reach on a pelican by himself. As Tyler exited Reach's atmosphere he was hit by heavy fire from a covenant supercarrier. Tyler rammed the pelican into the hull of the unshielded super carrier from there he singlehandedly destroyed said super carrier. After the destruction of the ship Tyler's unconcious body floated in the vast expanses of space. Just when Tyler was about to die his body entered the atmosphere of Earth Prime. He made his way to Aaron-A016 to join the Primes. As a Prime Tyler joined with the primes and fought in many battles. After he killed Neuclear lambent he was contacted by the Precursor known as The Primordial. As a prize for helping save the universe the precursor granted Tyler practical immortality, this is where Tyler's second body was born. Tyler's original body was too weak to handle all the power so the primordial gave Tyler a body he created for this occasion before stone was created, That's why Tyler's body is only made of the pure element's: Gold, Silver, Platinum, and Titanium. Upon Tyler's return he was promoted to Fleet Admiral of the Primes. After months of peace The Galactic Alliance of Peace and The Covert Alliance were on the brink of war, so Tyler left the Primes and created the NOGP, or the New Order of Galactic Peace. As the Leader of the NOGP Many people joined the NOGP before the Reaper war. During the Reaper war Tyler fought in many battles against the Reapers. When all seemed lost Tyler gave his life to ensure the survival of the NOGP. After Jake's death, the leader of the Reapers, Tyler finally returned to the mortal plane after meditating in a Time Warp for an equivalant of 100,000 years. After his return, Tyler ended the NOGP's temporary alliance. Tyler then entered Cryo sleep for a well deserved rest. "The Exo" and the Undead War Eventually, Tyler returned once more, only more powerful. Only to realize that a target had been placed on his head by a Lich, the master of death to be precise. After several attacks and Tyler dying once, Tyler finally killed The Lich. A combined force of thousands converged on Krosis The Destroyer, a Forerunner rogue. The battle was successful and Krosis was killed but his soul bonded with Aaron. Tyler later arrested Rikonis, successfully ending the Undead war. Tyler's Second Body Although Tyler's original body was born in 2523, Tyler's current body and mental capacity has been in the universe since the beginning of time. When a precursor gave Tyler his new body, He also gave Tyler the mind of someone who has been alive since the beginning of time. Tyler's Return After a extended period of exploration outside of the galaxy; Tyler finally returned, empty handed and striken with grief. After getting out and meeting a few new people, Tyler met High Inquisitor Nexus and had tea with him. After some small conversation, Tyler found out that it's possible that he can bring the Exo race back from extinction. Now Tyler is is attempting to bring them back. Category:Psi active characters Category:Peace keepers Category:Warrior Category:Interstellar race Category:Advanced race Category:Powerful Category:Peaceful Category:Technologically advanced to most Category:Humanoid Category:Psi active character Category:"Good Guys"